An unlikely match Ein ungleiches Paar
by Ralna Malfoy
Summary: Übersetzung Snapes Leben ist schon beschissen genug, da lädt ihn sein Bruder zu seiner Hochzeit ein und möchte, dass er der Trauzeuge wird. Kann es noch schlimmer kommen? Aber immer doch, die Braut ist keine geringere als Hermione Granger!
1. Die Einladung

Titel: **An unlikely match**

**Autor: Holden**

Übersetzerin: Ralna

**Teil:** 1/21

**Pairings:** HG/OC, HG/SS

**Warnings:** keine

**Desclaimers:** nichts gehört mir, weder die Charaktere, noch die Story, ich _**übersetzte**_ nur! (nothing's mine, I'm just _**translating**_ this story!)

**Dedicated to:** **Herm, Cristall and MaxCat... also Holden, who allowed me to translate her story**

**A/N:** Hey Leute! waves Also, ich hab mich mal drangemacht, ne story zu übersetzten, alles für meine Liebe Freundin Herm Wie die meistens von euch wissen sollten, mag sie kein english lesen und ich hatte es satt von ihr zugelabert zu werden, dass sie keine stories mehr findet, also mach ich dat für sie uh, ich hab die story auf english ganz gelesen und finde sie richtig gelungen... wer keine lust auf die übersetzung hat, sollte einfach auf die page gehen und das original lesen... in meinem profile werde ich denk link noch ein mal angeben. habt nun viel spaß und wer kann, sollte ne englishe rev hinterlassen, für die autorin...

P.S: danke an **Josefine** für's beta! haste toll gemacht

* * *

**Die Einladung  
**  
„Weißt du, Minerva, das erinnert mich an die Zeit, in der Harry Potter und Hermione Granger-"  
  
Albus war wieder ein mal drauf und dran eines seiner Geschichten zu erzählen, über diese kleinen, blöden, verdammten Trottel, bekannt als das Dream Team oder für manche einfach nur das Trio.  
  
„Könnten wir nur ein einziges mal nicht alles mit diesen kleinen Trottel in Verbindung setzen?", unterbrach ihn Snape und schaute Albus vielsagend an. Albus hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue.  
  
Als er von jedem im Raum geschockt angesehen wurde, stand er auf.  
  
„Es ist nicht von Bedeutung, dass Potter und Co die Schule seit fast drei Jahren abgeschlossen haben", spie er auf Albus und Minerva schauend aus. „Keiner von euch hört auf, über diesen verdammten Jungen und seine verflixten Freunde zu reden!"  
  
Und damit drehte sich der rätselhafte Professor um und verließ das Lehrerzimmer, nicht darauf achtend, dass jetzt alle Lehrer über ihn tuschelten. Es schien so, als ob alle Treffen damit endeten, dass er den Raum fluchtartig verlies, wann immer Potter und seine Freunde erwähnt wurden.  
  
Albus und der Rest der Lehrerschaft schauten sich den Abgang des erbärmlichen Professors an und wunderten sich, warum der Mann so in Elend versunken war. Jeder wusste, dass er armselig war, es war sein Charakter, das war er.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was mit diesem Mann los ist", kommentierte Minerva mit einem Stirnrunzeln zu Albus schauend. „Ich habe Potter und die anderen nur erwähnt, weil es das letzte Mal war, an das ich mich erinnern kann, wo Snape, na ja, nicht so schrecklich war."  
  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst," sagte Albus, während er sich durch den langen, weißen Bart am Kinn kratze. „Es scheint so, dass, nachdem sie alle ihren Abschluss gemacht haben, Snape noch schlimmer geworden ist."  
  
„Sehr seltsam", sagte Minerva naserümpfend. „Ich meine, er hat sie nicht mal gemocht, vor allem Harry, Hermione und Ron nicht."  
  
„Vielleicht reden wir einfach zu viel über sie", meinte Professor Sprout, ihre molligen Hände über ihrem Notizbuch gefaltet, als sie alle forschend ansah und der Rest der Lehrerschaft ihr zögerlich zustimmte.  
  
Madame Hooch schaute sie plötzlich ungläubig an. „Vielleicht bin ich die einzige, die sich daran erinnert, dass Harry Potter uns vor dem verdammten Voldemort gerettet hat. Oder haben wir's alle vergessen?"  
  
„Severus hatte auch seinen Anteil daran, genauso wie Lupin", rief Madame Pomfrey mit aufblitzenden Augen vom anderen Ende des Tisches. „Das ist der Teil, den alle vergessen."  
  
„Meine Damen", lächelte Flitwick beide an und versuchte wie ein Gentleman zu schlichten. „Wir alle wissen, dass wir Harry, Hermione, Ron und zweifellos Snape und Lupin für die Vernichtung von Voldemort zu danken haben. Und das haben wir. Es ist Zeit..."  
  
„Da ist noch etwas anderes, dass Snape beschäftigt", warf Professor Trelawny plötzlich ein und alle Anwesenden stöhnten auf. „Sein Herz ist in großer Gefahr."  
  
Die Anwesenden stöhnten entweder oder lachten über diese Aussage. Snapes Herz in großer Gefahr? „Ach sei still, du alter Quacksalber", sagte Madame Hooch, während Sprout sie davon abhielt ein Papierflugzeug auf die meditierende Hexe zu werfen.  
  
„Also gut,"sagte Dumbledore, um Madame Hooch zu beruhigen und den Frieden zu bewahren. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns beruhigen und sollten uns um die wichtigen Themen kümmern."  
  
Madame Pince zuckte ihre knochigen Schultern, so dass sie sich fast berührten und schaute in die Gruppe. „Jawohl", sagte sie geziert. „Ich fordere mehr Geld für die Bibliothek."  
  
Der Rest der Lehrerschaft beschäftigte sich mit der Finanzierung, während der berüchtigte Professor Snape vergessen wurde. Niemand wirklich ahnend, dass Professor Trelawnys Warnung doch wahr sein könnte.

* * *

„Verdammte Idioten, alle miteinander", sagte er, sich ein anderes Glas Wein eingießend, sauer, während er am Fenster stand und auf das Quidditchfeld blickte. Er erinnerte sich an eine Zeit, wo er bei so einem Spiel der Schiedsrichter war. Nun behauptete er, er hätte keine Zeit.  
  
Er hatte niemals sich gegenüber zugegeben, warum er so erbärmlich geworden war oder warum er sich langsam der Hogwartsgesellschaft entzog. Er las meistens in seinem Arbeitszimmer oder korrigierte Arbeiten und niemand wollte ihn wirklich stören.  
  
Er hatte sich in den drei Jahren, seit Potter von der Schule abgegangen, keineswegs geändert, seine Haare waren immer noch schwarz und gingen bis zu seinen Schultern. Seine Haut war immer noch bleich, sein Mund immer noch finster dreinblickend.  
  
Er zog immer noch mit der selben Vitalität Punkte ab, ging zu den Essen in die Große Halle und unterrichtete Zaubertränke mit der selben starken Leidenschaft, die andere ängstigte. Meistens. Schließlich waren es nur drei Jahre gewesen.  
  
Drei lange Jahre.  
  
Plötzlich flog Snape der Länge nach hinstreckend nach hinten auf den Steinboden, als ein großer Rabe ihn am Kopf traf Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er den Raben nicht bemerkte hatte, der mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zugekommen war.  
  
Muss. Töten, dachte er aufgebracht als er mit wackeligen Beinen aufstand, sich seinen Hinterkopf rieb und die Rolle dem glücklich aussehenden Vogel entriss. Er krächzte sanft und lies sich nieder, um zu warten.  
  
Plötzlich erkannte Snape den Vogel und wusste sofort, wem er gehörte. Derselbe Vogel, der ihm ständig auf die Nerven gegangen war. Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas, entleerte es somit und ging näher auf den sonderbaren Vogel zu.  
  
„Schön dich zu sehen, Chansy," murmelte er übel wollend, und setzte sein Weinglas plötzlich auf den Kopf des Raben und verdrehte es so, dass es nicht runterfallen konnte.  
  
Chansy kämpfte für einen Moment, versuchte verzweifelt mit seine Krallen das Glas abzubekommen. Kein Glück. Nach einem Durcheinander von Kreischen und Federn hörte Chansy endlich auf und schaute Snape aus schwarzen Augen aufgebracht an.  
  
Snape grinste hochmütig und ging zu seinem Lieblingssessel am Kamin. Nachdem er sich ein anderes Glas Wein eingoss, öffnete er die Rolle.  
  
_Lieber Snivellus,  
_  
Severus seufzte, er wusste genau, wer das war. Von der chaotischen Handschrift bis zu dem Spitznamen, welches er schon vor Black und Potter hatte. Er blickte finster, es war Austere. Austere Snape.  
  
Kleiner Arsch.  
  
Austere war Snapes kleiner nerviger Bruder, der selber nicht auf eine Zaubererschule gegangen ist, so wie es seine Familie gewollt hatte. Stattdessen zeigte sich, dass er ein Genie war und er ging auf eine Muggel- Universität und beendete sein Studium als Bester in Medizin.  
  
Snape fühlte, wie sein Magen rumorte, als er sich an den Tag erinnerte, als seine Eltern ihm sagten, dass er einen kleinen Bruder bekommen würde. Er war damals 16 gewesen und auf der Seite der Dunklen Mächte. Er hatte geschnauft und den Raum wortlos verlassen, während die Schluchzer seiner Mutter ihn bis zu seinem Zimmer begleiteten.  
  
Sein Herz zog sich bei dieser Erinnerung zusammen. Austere war solch eine Rettung für sie, sein Magen rumorte noch wieder. Musste der Wein sein.  
  
Snape hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass Austere sein Ersatz war, der richtige Sohn. Das war der Grund, warum er ihn so bereitwillig verachtete, warum er nie wirklich mit ihm redete. Egal was.  
  
Aber warum schrieb ihm sein jüngerer Bruder überhaupt? Sie korrespondierten nur an den Feiertagen. Snape ging selten weg zu den Feiertagen und Austere wusste das. Er versuchte Snape immer dazu zu zwingen, Weihnachten zum Essen zu kommen und so weiter.  
  
Kleiner Trottel, dachte Snape verächtlich, ohne die Schriftrolle zu beachten, nur die vergangenen Erinnerungen.  
  
Plötzlich krächzte der Rabe, gedämpft durch das Glas und wollte offensichtlich freigelassen werden und etwas zu trinken oder zu essen haben. Snapes Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen, als er aufstand und Chansy am Genick packte, das Glas abnahm und sie sofort aus dem Fenster schmiss und es laut zuknallte.  
  
Chansy fiel ein paar Meter und flog dann mit einem gedämpften Schrei Richtung Snape Manor. Snape seufzte und ging wieder zur Feuerstelle, öffnete die Schriftrolle und machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Traurigerweise hätte nicht mal das ihn vorbereiten können.  
  
_Lieber Snivellus,  
  
Wie geht es dir, geliebter Bruder? Wie geht es den Beschränkten von Hogwarts? Meine Tage sind nun fröhlicher, da ich die Liebe meines Lebens gefunden habe. Ja, ich Austere Snape habe die wahre Liebe gefunden und lade dich nun herzlich zu der Hochzeit ein, die auf Mutters Gut stattfinden wird, in drei Wochen. Und ich bitte dich, mein Trautzeuge zu sein._  
  
Snape rollte seine Augen, das klang so sehr nach seinen kleinen dummen Bruder. Nach einem erneuten Schluck Wein stöhnte er auf und wunderte sich, wer die Frau sein konnte. Austere konnte man nicht so einfach für sich gewinnen, er war schon 30 und hatte bis jetzt kein Interesse an einer Hochzeit gezeigt. Die Frau musste phänomenal sein. Snape lass finster weiter, Eifersucht und Ärger überkamen ihn.  
  
_Es wäre am besten, wenn du schon zwei Wochen vorher kommen würdest, um mir zu helfen (Mutter rastet schon aus), da du als Trautzeuge mit der Organisation etc. helfen musst. Du warst schon immer berühmt dafür. Und meine Verlobte, sie war eine Schülerin an deiner Schule und sie ist das Licht meines Lebens. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet gute Freunde, und vielleicht verbringst du mal deine Ferien bei uns. Ich weiß, dass ich viel verlange, aber ich hoffe, du bist einverstanden. Bitte sende mir eine Eule, so bald, wie es dir möglich ist. Ich hoffe, ich sehe dich am Samstag.  
  
Alles Gute, lieber Bruder, Austere Snape.  
  
P.S: Noch etwas, Severus. Meine Verlobte versichert mir, dass sie dich kennt, aber garantiert mir, dass du sie vergessen hast. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass es absurd ist, dass du ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis hast. Sicherlich erinnerst du dich an eine Schülerin namens-_  
  
Snapes Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er den Namen des Mädchens sah, er las es immer und immer wieder, um sicherzugehen. Nein, sie konnte es nicht sein. Von allen Hexan auf der ganzen Welt, warum sie? Schließlich fiel ihm das Papier aus der Hand und alles, was er tun konnte war auf den Namen zu starren.  
  
_Hermione Granger._


	2. Eine Antwort

Titel: **An unlikely match**

**Autor: Holden**

Übersetzerin: Ralna

**Teil:** 2/21

**Pairings:** HG/OC, HG/SS

**Warnings:** keine

**Desclaimers:** nichts gehört mir, weder die Charaktere, noch die Story, ich _**übersetzte**_ nur! (nothing's mine, I'm just _**translating**_ this story!)

**Dedicated to:** **Herm, Cristall and MaxCat... also Holden, who allowed me to translate her story**

**A/N**: Hey Leute! So, das zweite Chapter ist da und dass dritte is eigentlich auch schon soweit. Es freut mich, dass die Übersetzung so vielen Leuten Freude bereitet #smile# Das Chapter ist etwas kurz, aber wie schon gesagt, dafür is das dritte Chapter auch bald da

**A/N2**: Danke an alle Leute, die eine Review hinterlassen haben! **#knuff#**'s gehen raus an: **isi, Severina3, Herm84 (love you), Bearchen23, Leoka, Aduiellin Elest, Drachenkind, KleinerTeufel15, sunshine, mee und SelphieLeBlanc! **

**P.S: Und noch einmal, Danke auch an Jo #wink# für das Betalesen! Du bist hervorragend! **

* * *

Eine Antwort  
  
„Denkst du wirklich, dass er kommen wird?"fragte Hermione Austere, als sie sich Eier aufm Herd machte. „Ich meine, er mochte mich nie und von dem, was du mit so erzählt hast bist du auch nicht einer seiner Lieblingspersonen."  
  
Es war Freitag Morgen und sie und Austere hatten noch nichts von dem schwer fassbaren Severus gehört, seit sie ihre Ankündigung am Dienstag abgeschickt hatten. Sie hatten das Snape Anwesen kürzlich erreicht, planten die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen und lernten Austeres Mutter besser kennen.  
  
Austere schaute über seine Schulter zu seiner Verlobten während er mit der Zeitung am Küchentisch saß. „Ich hoffe, er kommt."Er machte eine Pause. „Du weißt, dass wir Zimmermädchen für so etwas haben, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern, das war etwas an Austere, was ihr manchmal auf die Nerven ging. Obwohl sie fast ein Jahr zusammen waren, behandelte er sie so, als ob sie Schwierigkeiten hätte, Mugglekonzepte zu verstehen.  
  
„Ich wei", sagte sie steif, während sie die Eier fachmännisch in der Pfanne wendete. „Es macht mir Spaß, Eier zu braten."  
  
Austere nickte von seinem Sitz aus und lies plötzlich seine Zeitung sinken, stand auf und ging zu ihr und schlang seine Arme von hinten um ihre Taille. „Es tut mir Leid, Liebes. Natürlich tut es das", flüsterte er.  
  
Er küsste ihren Nacken und sie konnte nicht anders als ein bisschen zu kichern und tat ihm den Gefallen, als er sich für einen Kuss auf ihre wartenden Lippen, zu ihr lehnte. Seine Küsse waren weich und geschmeidig, mit etwas mehr in ihnen versteckt. Sie lächelte gegen seine Lippen, als er aus der Küche ging und behauptete er würde eine Dusche nehmen.  
  
Austere Snape war eindeutig Severus' Bruder, beide hatten diesen sarkastischen Unterton bei allem, das sie sagten, aber Austere war etwas sanfter. Er sorgte sich um andere Leute, das war einer der Gründe, warum sie ihn liebte. Beide waren brillant, sehr analytisch und um ehrlich zu sein, beide waren auf finstere Art sexy.  
  
Austere trug eine Brille, wenn er las, obwohl Hermione bei den Sachen, die er las den Kopf schütteln musste. Austeres Nase war etwas kleiner, seine Augen ein bisschen größer und heller und er war etwas kleiner als Severus. Er hatte schwarze Haare wie sein Bruder, aber wo Snapes Haare gerade bis zu seinen Schultern gingen und in einem fragwürdigen Zustand waren, waren Austeres immer gepflegt und reichten ihm nie weiter, als bis zu seinem Kragen.  
  
Severus übertraf seinen Bruder in einer Sache, (von der Hermione wusste) seiner Stimme. Dieses ebene, weiche Schnurren, welches jedes Mädchen in allen Häusern verrückt nach ihm machte. Austere hatte eine etwas höhere Tonlage, nicht so eben wie das seines älteren Bruders, aber immer noch liebenswürdig.  
  
Austere liebte sie und war gut zu ihr und für Hermione war es das, was zählte. Er musste nicht gutaussehend oder brillant oder reich sein (obwohl er das war), um für sie perfekt zu sein. Alles was zählte war, dass er süß war und sie liebte. Was konnte ein Mädchen sonst noch wollen?  
  
Hermione lächelte wehmütig und brat weiterhin die Eier. Ein paar Minuten später waren sie fertig und sie legte sie mit Toast auf ein Teller und brachte es nach draußen auf die Veranda. Obwohl es spät im Januar war, hatte sie einen Wärmezauber um die Veranda gesprochen und sie konnte dort gemütlich sitzen und sich den Schnee anschauen und sich an ihrem Frühstück erfreuen.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, Liebes", hatte Austere leise gesagt, als sie dem Butler zu ihren zugeordneten Zimmern folgten. „Meine Mutter hat neuerdings bestimmte... Theorien über das Heiraten."  
  
Hermione hatte ihn behutsam auf die Wange geküsst und gekichert. „Ich verstehe das, Austere. Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
  
Hermiones Zimmer war in Gryffindorfarben gestaltet, rote Seidenbettwäsche bedeckte das große Himmelbett. Es gab einen Schreibtisch aus Mahagoni mit einem passenden Kleiderschrank. Eine Feuerstelle mit einem roten, nicht bepolstertem Stuhl davor und Reihen um Reihen von Büchern.  
  
„Ich habe Mutter von deiner Liebe zum Lesen erzählt", hatte Austere gesagt, bevor er zu seinem eigenen Zimmer geführt worden war. Hermione hatte ausgepackt und den Abend damit verbracht zu lesen, bis ihre Gesellschaft zum Abendessen erforderlich gewesen war.  
  
Das Abendessen war hervorragend verlaufen. Lady Snape war genauso nett wie sie auch streng war und Hermione respektierte sie dafür. Sie war eine einsame Witwe, Austeres Vater war vor Jahren gestorben und Austere selber hatte ihr gestanden, dass es der Grund dafür gewesen war, warum er in die Medizin gegangen war.  
  
Lady Snape hatte eine bestimmt Aura um sich, die Macht ausstrahlte. Sie hatte eine kleine, spitze Nase, dunkle wachsame Augen und reife Haut. Für ihr Alter sah sie ziemlich gut aus. Ihr langes schwarz-silbernes Haar war immer zu einem Dutt hochgesteckt, der oben an ihrem Kopf saß und nur mit einer kleinen Spange festgehalten wurde.  
  
Lady Snape fand Hermione entzückend, jedoch auch charmant und smart, sowie nett und sie zögerte nicht, dies zu sagen. Und das brachte Hermione zum Erröten und sie bedankte sich anständig. Lady Snape hatte Austere gesagt, dass er ein glücklicher junger Mann war.  
  
Nun saß Hermione an diesem Freitagmorgen alleine auf der Veranda, aß ihre Eier und wunderte sich, warum Snape so ein Mistkerl war. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zur Veranda und sie drehte sich um, in der Erwartung, dass es Austere war, der nach seiner kleinen Dusche zurückkam.  
  
Stattdessen war es Lady Snape, ihren dunklen Spazierstock in der Hand und ein ernstes Lächeln in ihrem alternden Gesicht. Hermione stand entsprechend auf. „Guten Morgen, Lady Snape."  
  
Um ehrlich zu sein überkam sie jedes Mal ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend, wenn sie die Frau sah, sie war beängstigend, obwohl sie es nicht beabsichtigte. Sie mochte älter und süß sein, aber sie war immer noch Severus Mutter! Lady Snape lächelte sanft und setze sich nah an Hermione ran. „Du brauchst nicht aufzustehen, Hermione. Und bitte, nenne mich Sinistri." „Natürlich"sagte Hermione, „Sinistri"unbehaglich hinzufügend.  
  
Lady Snape lächelte mild und schaute raus über ihre Ländereien, die mit Schnee überzogen waren und zu dieser frühen Stunde atemberaubend waren. Ohne auf die behutsam essende Hermione zu schauen, fing sie an zu reden.  
  
„Mein Sohn Severus... hat er schon geantwortet?"  
  
Hermione schluckte den trockenen Toast hastig runter und zuckte dabei zusammen. „Nein, Ma-Sinistri. Noch nicht." Lady Snape runzelte sie Stirn und eine verirrte Träne verlies ihr linkes Auge.  
  
„Hermione, du machst meinen Sohn Austere so glücklich."Hermione lächelte dankend und Sinistri fuhr fort. „Aber ich wünschte ehrlich, dass Severus so jemanden wie dich gefunden hätte."  
  
Hermione schaute skeptisch. „Err... wieso jemanden wie mich?"  
  
„Severus ist sehr einsam, eine Mutter weiß solche Sachen."Ihr Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich und auch Hermione selber legte die Stirn bei diesem Gedanken in Falten. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, dass Severus seine Einsamkeit genoss. Sie sagte diesen Gedanken laut und Lady Snape schaute überrascht.  
  
„Es mag sein, dass er es manchmal tut, aber... ich weiß, dass er einsam ist. Mein armer Severus. Wenn er doch nur eine Frau wie dich gefunden hätte, um glücklich zu sein, dann hätte er vielleicht nicht..."lies sie denn Satz verhallen und sah dabei erbärmlich ausgezehrt aus.  
  
Hermione platzierte ihre Hand über den Tisch hinweg behutsam über die von Lady Snape. Die ältere Frau blickte etwas überrascht für einen Moment und lächelte dann ernst. Sie schniefte ein bisschen, das Wetter dabei beschuldigend. Das war eine offensichtliche Lüge, da sie unter der warmen und verzauberten Abgrenzung der Veranda saßen.  
  
„Ich fürchte, Severus dachte immer, dass sein Vater und ich niemals die selbe Fürsorge für ihn hegten, wie wir sie gegenüber Austere zeigten."  
  
Hermione blickte finster. „Und warum sollte er das?"  
  
Lady Snape wollte gerade antworten, als ein großer Rabe, Chansy über ihren Köpfen hinwegflog und ein bisschen benommen und orientierungslos aussah. Er flog in die geöffneten Arme von Lady Snape und hielt eines seiner Müden Glieder aus. Lady Snape nahm die Rolle von dem Raben und rollte sie aus und schaute auf die gekritzelte Handschrift ihres Sohnes.  
  
Hermione erkannte das Siegel des Briefes sofort und fühlte wie ihr Magen ein bisschen verrückt spielte. Professor Snape hatte ihr immer Angst gemacht und obwohl er Meilen von hier entfernt war, änderte es nichts an ihrer Besorgnis.  
  
Lady Snape seufzte und reichte Hermione die Rolle. „Würdest du es bitte laut vorlesen, Hermione. Ich habe meine Brille vergessen."  
  
Hermione nickte, schluckte das Stückchen Ei in ihrem Mund herunter und nahm die Rolle behutsam, schaute über die Wörter und bezeugte, dass Snape mit jedem immer direkt zum Punkt kam, seine Familie eingeschlossen. Sie sprach die Wörter laut und versuchte sie sanfter klingen zu lassen, weniger kalt. Sie lies ein paar der steiferen und unwichtigen Wörter aus.  
  
_Austere,  
  
Ich nehme Dein Angebot_ (wiederwillig)_ an. Ich werde Dein Trautzeuge sein,_ (wegen Familienbindungen)_. Ich werde am Samstagabend um neun Uhr zum Gut kommen._ (Wartet nicht auf mich, wenn es spät werden sollte.)_ -Severus Snape  
  
P.S: Ich erinnere mich an Miss Granger.  
_  
Hermione legte das Papier nieder und schaute zu der plötzlich aufgeheiterten Lady Snape. Sie lächelte, während sie hinaus in die Ferne sah. Hermione fühlte wie sie ein seltsames, noch nie da gewesenes Gefühl umschloss. Sicherlich hatte er nur einen Witz gemacht, dass er sich an sie erinnern konnte, aber der bloße Fakt, dass er es geschrieben hatte... am besten nicht daran denken. Sie schaute Lady Snape noch einmal an und sagte dann in einer leisen Stimme:  
  
„Er kommt." 


	3. Der erwartete Besucher

Titel: **An unlikely match**

**Autor: Holden**

Übersetzerin: Ralna

**Teil:** 3/21

**Pairings:** HG/OC, HG/SS

**Warnings:** keine

**Desclaimers:** nichts gehört mir, weder die Charaktere, noch die Story, ich _**übersetzte**_ nur! (nothing's mine, I'm just _**translating**_ this story!)

**Dedicated to:** **Herm, Cristall and MaxCat... also Holden, who allowed me to translate her story**

**A/N:** und hier kommt auch schon chapter drei. der is wirklich kurz, weshalb ich mich bemühen werde, das nächste bald zu übersetzten, aber da meine beta in urlaub ist, müsstest ihr sowieso etwas warten

A/N2: danke an die leute, die eine review hinterlassen haben #smile# #cuddles# gehen raus an: **blub, SelphieLeBlanc, Herm84, kiwi123! danke, noch mal**

**P.S: Und noch einmal, Danke auch an Jo #wink# für das Betalesen! Du bist hervorragend! und viel Spaß im Urlaub... **

* * *

Der erwartete Besucher  
  
„Hermione, Liebes, hör auf hin und her zu laufen,"sagte Austere grimmig, während er seine junge Verlobte im Wohnzimmer auf und abgehen sah, ihr Haar perfekt gemacht, ihr Kleid wunderschön, aber ihren Mund missbilligend verzogen.  
  
Es wurde bald sieben Uhr an diesem Samstagabend und Lady Snape hatte sich schon längst ins Wohnzimmer zurückgezogen, verzehrte sich nach Severus und wartete darauf, dass er ankam.  
  
Hermione drehte sich um. „Es tut mir Leid, ich bin nur sehr nervös."  
  
Austere nickte, er wusste, dass Severus Hermiones Leben in Hogwarts zur Hölle gemacht hatte. Sie hatte ihm von dem ständigen Punkteabzug und den bösen Blicken erzählt, die sie für sieben lange Jahre aushalten musste. Austere rief nach einem Dienstmädchen.

„Charlotte. Den Champagner, bitte."  
  
Charlotte kam herein in ihrer Dienstmädchen Uniform, ihre blonden Haare zu einem Dutt gebunden, mit großen dunklen blauen Augen Austere nervös ansehend. Sie müsste mindestens fünf Jahre älter als Hermione sein, doch sie hatte nicht die Selbstsicherheit, das die junge Hexe besaß.  
  
Hermione musste zugeben, Charlotte war atemberaubend hübsch und sie fühlte sich etwas plump und unsicher, wann immer sie da war. Sie sah zu, wie ihr Verlobter Charlotte etwas beäugte, bevor er ihr die Champagnerflasche und zwei Gläser abnahm.  
  
„Danke, Charlotte", sagte er schroff, und schaute auf ihren Busen, als Hermione wegsah. „Das ist alles."  
  
„Charlotte nickte, verlies den Raum und ging hinunter in die Küche. Hermione sah sie hinausgehen und fühlte sich noch plumper als zuvor. Austere kommentierte nie ihr Aussehen. Er wählte es ihren hervorragenden Verstand zu komplimentieren oder seine Entsprechung und Hermione fühlte sich egoistisch, dass sie mehr wollte.  
  
„Komm und trink ein wenig Champagner, Schatz."  
  
Hermione stand vor Austere und nickte, sie war einundzwanzig Jahre alt, selbstbewusst und war ziemlich bezaubernd ihrerseits. Ihr Haar war gebändigt, ihre Lippen voll und sie hatte einen guten Sinn für Humor. Austere wunderte sich, wie Snape seine Hände von seinen Schülerinnen lassen konnte, wenn sie auch nur etwas so aussahen wie sie.  
  
„Ist neun Uhr abends nicht etwas spät für Abendessen?"fragte Hermione plötzlich neugierig. Austere lächelte und küsste sie auf die Wange.  
  
„Er sagt immer, dass er zwei Stunden später hier sein wird, als dann, wann er normalerweise ankommt. Er wird pünktlich zum Essen da sein", versprach Austere, nahm ihre Hand und streichelte sie sanft, als sie nickte. Ihre Augen fielen zu, als sie sich zu ihrem Verlobten setzte und ihn sanft ansah. „Außerdem liebt er es, wenn die Dienstmädchen und Butler sich verrückt machen, wenn er dann kommen wird. Mein Bruder liebt es, eine Szene zu machen."  
  
Hermione kicherte, das klang so ziemlich nach Snape. Sie erinnerte sich an die berüchtigte erste Zaubertrankstunde im ersten Jahr, als er die Tür aufschlagend hereinkam und eine heikle Rede über ‚närrisches Zauberstabwedeln' und so weiter hielt.  
  
Sie schaute in die einladenden Augen ihres bald-Ehenmannes, lächelte sanft und küsste seine Augenbraue. „Wie kann ein süßer Mann wie du einen Grobian als Bruder haben?"  
  
Austere grinste und küsste sie zärtlich zurück. „Er ist außerhalb der Schule nicht so schlimm, Mione."  
  
Hermione kräuselte die Nase, als sie den Kosenamen hörte, insgeheim verachtete sie ‚Mione', aber Austere schein ziemlich bestimmt darin zu sein, sie gelegentlich so zu nennen. Er redete sowieso weiter, ohne etwas zu bemerken.  
  
„Außerdem, jetzt, da du meine Frau wirst, wird er mehr als höflich zu dir sein."  
  
Nun sah Hermione sehr erstaunt aus, stellte ihr leeres Champagnerglas neben sich auf den soliden hölzernen Boden ab. „Wird er denn mehr als höflich zu eurer Mutter sein?"  
  
Austere schaute Hermione überrascht an, „Err... das kann ich wirklich nicht sagen."  
  
Es entstand eine traurige Stille, als Hermione sich die arme, fragile Lady Snape in ihrem Zimmer vorstellte, wie sie aus dem Fenster schaute und darauf wartete, dass ihr unwürdiger Sohn kam und sich wie ein Scheißkerl gegenüber jedem benahm, vor allem ihr gegenüber.  
  
„Wieso hasst Severus deine Mutter so sehr, Austere?"fragte Hermione, nahm das andere Champagnerglas von Austere und schaute ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln an. Er runzelte die Stirn seinerseits, zuckte mit den Schultern und zog sie etwas näher an sich.  
  
„Weil sie mich bekommen hat. Der äußerste Verrat in seinen Augen."  
  
Hermione runzelte erneut die Stirn. „Und darum hasst er dich? Weil du geboren wurdest?"  
  
„Ich bin sicher, da steckt mehr dahinter."Austere sah plötzlich unbehaglich aus. „Mutter sagt, weil er eifersüchtig ist, obwohl ich nicht weiß, warum. Er ist intelligent und hat einen guten Beruf."  
  
„Deine Mutter sagt, dass er einsam ist."  
  
Austere sah Hermione neugierig an. „Wann hast du mit meiner Mutter gesprochen?"  
  
„Heute Morgen, auf der Veranda."  
  
„Oh", Austere schien sein Gesicht zu wahren. „Hat sie sonst noch etwas gesagt?"  
  
Hermione schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Über was?"  
  
„Über mich."  
  
Hermione und Austere drehten sich um und blickten zur Tür, von wo aus die bekannte Stimme gesprochen hatte. Dieselbe Stimme, die Hermiones Träume und Albträume aufgesucht hatte. Austere lächelte leicht, stand auf und ging zu der dunklen Figur, die am Türrahmen gelehnt dastand.  
  
„Hallo, Severus."


	4. Abendessen und Schlafzimmer

Titel:**An unlikely match**

**Autor: Holden**

Übersetzerin: Ralna

**Teil:**4/21

**Pairings:**HG/OC, HG/SS

**Warnings:** keine

**Desclaimers:** nichts gehört mir, weder die Charaktere, noch die Story, ich _**übersetzte**_ nur! (nothing's mine, I'm just _**translating**_ this story!)

**Dedicated to:** **Herm, Cristall, Seleneand MaxCat... also Holden, who allowed me to translate her story**

**A/N:** So, hier also das lang erwartete Chapter 4! Es ist sehr lang, was für die Wartezeit entschädigen sollte! ich hoffe, ich werde net geköpft, damit ich weiter übersetzten kann :)

A/N2: danke an die leute, die eine review hinterlassen haben #smile# #cuddles# gehen raus an:T**awiga, Jacky und LastUnicorn4Life (hast du meine mail bekommen? o.O)**danke, noch mal!

**P.S: Und noch ein Danke an meine Beta Jo, die alels verfeinert #smile# Allesonstigen Fehler gehören mir #gg#**

* * *

Dinner and Bedrooms – Abendessen und Schlafzimmer

„Hallo Austere", grüßte Severus, während er die Hand seines Bruders schüttelte und seine Augen zu der immer noch sitzenden Hermione herüberglitten. Er hielt die Luft an, als er sie sah.

Sie war nicht viel älter, aber sie erschien viel kultivierter. Ihr Haar fiel in langen Locken über ihren Rücken, ihre dunklen Augen waren betonter, immer noch voller Fragen, die er erahnen konnte. Ihre Gestalt war etwas größer, sie schien sich wohler in ihrem Körper zu fühlen. Sie war nun eine echte Frau.

Sie hatte seinen Blick anscheinend bemerkt, denn sie schaute ihn nun direkt an. Schnell wandte er sein Blick zu Austere, der seines Bruders durchdringenden Blick gleichermaßen erwiderte.

„Wie geht es Mutter?", murmelte Snape, seine dunkle Stimme füllte den Raum. Hermione beschäftigte sich, in dem sie ihr Weinglas ansah. Sie holte tief Luft und fühlte sich erhitzt.

Austere zuckte mit den Schultern und sah fröhlich zu seinem großen Bruder. „Sie ist müde und sie hat dich fürchterlich vermisst. Sie wird gleich zum Essen herunterkommen. Warum bist du letztes Jahr nicht zum Weihnachtsessen gekommen?"

Snapes Blick wanderte kurz zu Hermione und dann wieder zurück zu Austere, bevor er antwortete. „Ich hatte wichtige Verpflichtungen."

„Ich verstehe." Austere fuhr durch seine kurzen Haare und lächelte schwach. So weit so gut. „Charlotte? Würdest du uns bitte etwas Wein bringen? Mein Bruder ist hier."

Charlotte tauchte auf und Hermione wartete auf den traditionellen anerkennenden Blick von Snape, als sie an ihm vorbei ging. Er zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper. Hermione fand dies sehr faszinierend.

Vielleicht hatten Harry und Ron Recht und Snape war wirklich schwul. Sie hatte noch nie gesehen, dass er sich für ein Mädchen interessierte, an das sie sich erinnerte. Er zog sich gut ziemlich gut an, für manche edel - wenn man sein schreckliches Haar nicht bedachte, obwohl es gerade weicher aussah. Musste an dem Licht liegen.

Charlotte setzte das Tablett bei Hermione ab und füllte die funkelnden Gläser theatralisch mit Wein. Das reiche, rote Getränk füllte sich als sie es etwas schüttelte um es zu lüften. Hermione runzelte die Stirn, als sie darüber nachdachte, dass Severus auf Männer stand.

„Bitte sehr, Sir", sagte Charlotte in einem süßen Ton, als sie dem Neuankömmling sein Getränk reichte und dabei mit ihren Wimpern klimperte. Austere verzog sein Gesicht und Hermione rollte von der Couch aus ihre Augen, als sie einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Champagnerglas nahm.

Severus nahm es grob und nickte ihr zu, als würde er sagen wollen, sie könne gehen. Charlotte sah ein bisschen vor den Kopf gestoßen aus, aber nickte zurück und verließ den Raum. Hermione versuchte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

Auch Severus nahm einen Schluck, immer noch an den Türrahmen gelehnt und sah überraschenderweise locker aus. Hermione vermutete, dass sein Gepäck schon in sein Zimmer gebracht wurde.

Er und Austere unterhielten sich etwas, leise, so dass Hermione nicht miteinbezogen wurde. Sie nutzte diese Zeit, um sie beide zu beobachten. Ihre dunklen Augen waren drauf aus Ähnlichkeiten zu finden.

Severus war gute fünf Zentimeter größer als Austere und sah seinen Bruder ernst an. Seine Lippen öffneten sich kaum, als er sprach, seine dunklen Augen sahen in Austeres, als ob sie etwas darin suchen würden.

Austere seinerseits war auch nicht schlecht, offensichtlich war er jünger und Hermione hatte ihn selber schon im Bett erlebt. Überraschenderweise war er auch in diesem Feld sehr talentiert. Es schien ihm immer großen Spaß zu machen und Hermione musste zugeben, dass sie nie unbefriedigt einschlief. Dann sah sie ihren Geliebten an, lächelte wehmütig als Bilder ihrer Hochzeit vor ihren Augen erschienen. Er würde hervorragend in einem Anzug aussehen.

Austere trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und schaute Severus fast eingeschüchtert an. Er war genauso dünn wie Severus, aber hatte einen Gewissen schelmhaften Charme, der sich Snape entzog. Austere war süß und charmant, Severus war auf eine düstere Art sexy.

Hermione überrasche sich selber mit diesem Gedanken, denn sie hatte so etwas bis zu ihrem siebten Schuljahr nicht gedacht gehabt. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie gedacht hatte, dass er hinter dieser rauen Fassade zärtlich, sexy und mächtig sein musste. Sie hatte es jedoch nie herausgefunden, in der Tat, je mehr sie über ihre Gefühle für Snape in ihrem letzten Jahr auf Hogwarts dachte, desto verschwommener wurde alles. Sie vermutete, dass es an dem Champagner lag.

„Und wie steht es mit der Muggle Medizin, Austere?" fragte Snape schnippisch, seine Stimme laut genug, dass Hermione ihn hören konnte. „Bist du immer noch eine Krankenschwester?"

„Austeres Lächeln bröckelte, als er sah, dass Hermione sich das Grinsen verkneifen musste. „Ich bin ein Arzt, Severus."

„Natürlich."

Austere zuckte mit den Schultern, er wusste genau, dass er Severus nicht reizen sollte, der Mann war unberechenbar. Hermione fühlte sich plötzlich ausgeschlossen und hüstelte leicht, um Austere zu erinnern, dass sie auch noch da war. Austere und Snape sahen zu der bezaubernden Verlobten und Austere lächelte breit und gestikulierte seinem Bruder, ihm zu folgen.

„Ich habe dir von Hermione, meiner Verlobten, geschrieben.", sagte Austere, als er und Snape bei der grübelnden jungen Frau ankamen. Sie stand auf, nahm seine Hand und sah ihren alten Professor an. Er war immer noch so einschüchternd, wie vor drei Jahren, als sie ihren Abschluss machte.

„Erinnerst du dich an deine alte Schülerin?", fragte Austere spielerisch, Hermiones Hand haltend, die ein Lächeln erzwingen musste und mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl Snape ansah. Seine endlosen Augen nahmen sie in Beschlag und endlich antwortete er mit dunkeler Stimme. „Ja."

Ihre Augen hielten sich für einen Moment fest, schwarz und braun und sie fühlte wieder Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie so plötzlich errötete. Sie fühlte sich von Austere beobachtet und hielt Severus ihre Hand hin und sprach sanft.

„Hallo, Professor Snape."

Er sah sie unentwegt an, als er die ausgestreckte Hand ignorierte. Oh Gott, sie war so wunderschön geworden. Seine Stimme war ebenso flach wie die ihrige.

„Miss Granger."

Austere brach in lautes Gelächter aus, sein grollendes Lachen von der Decke des polierten Zimmers wiederhallend. Hermione und Snape sahen zu ihm. Endlich, nachdem er die Tränen aus den Winkeln seiner Augen weggewischt hatte, sah er zu den beiden anderen.

„Professor Snape? Miss Granger?" Austere musste erneut lachen. „Also, echt! Wir sind alle Erwachsene. Ich denke, den Vornamen des Anderen zu benutzen, wäre etwas weniger seltsam."

Hermione war sofort anderer Meinung. Der bloße Gedanke, ihren alten Professor Snape nur _Severus_ zu nennen, war bizarr. Sie konnte seine dunklen Augen sehen und las in ihnen, dass er ihr zustimmte.

„Und wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Granger?" fragte Severus gedehnt, während er düster in ihre Augen schaute. So nah an ihm konnte sie die Fülle seiner Lippen sehen. Oh man. Austeres Lippen waren kein Vergleich. Der wohlbekannte Geruch nach Sandelholz nahm sie plötzlich gefangen. Erinnerungen von Hogwarts flogen vor ihren Augen hinweg.

„Erm.. danke, gut." Sie strich sich eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht und fügte rotwerdend hinzu. „Und ihnen?"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Erträglich."

Beide blickten zu Boden, sie fühlten sich beträchtlich seltsam. Austere bemerkte dies und schaute sie neugierig an. Plötzlich tauchte Charlotte hinter einer Ecke auf, und sprach, vor allem auf Snape blickend:

„Das Abendessen ist fertig."

* * *

Eine Mahlzeit mit der Familie der Snapes als Wohltat zu bezeichnen, wäre eine große Lüge. Hermione und Austere saßen an einer Seite der langen Tafel, während Lady Snape an einem Ende saß und Severus gegenüber von Hermione. Der Stuhl am anderen Ende des Tisches war, wie Hermione sich dachte, eine Erinnerung an den verstorbenen Lord Snape.

Das Esszimmer war ausgezeichnet. Kerzen und jede erdenkliche Speise füllten den Tisch. Butler und Zimmermädchen kamen von überall her um ihr die Gänge zu servieren und sie konnte nicht anders als sich wie geprüft zu fühlen. Ihr Unwohlsein steigerte sich dadurch, dass Snape beachtlich grausam zu seiner eigenen Mutter war, wie er sie ignorierte als er sein Brot mit Butter bestrich und seinen Wein trank.

„Wie gefällt dir das Unterrichten an Hogwarts, Sohn?", hatte Lady Snape angefangen, ihn glücklich ansehend. Sie hatte schon am Tisch gesessen, als die anderen drei angekommen waren. Ihre Augen hatten sofort angefangen zu leuchten, als sie die Erscheinung ihres Sohnes wahrnahm.

„Es ist erträglich", antwortete er, während er Hermione einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuwarf. Sie war so sehr damit beschäftigt, seinen Blick zu meiden, dass sie ihr Weinglas umwarf. Sie errötete beschämt und entschuldigte sich groß bei dem Hauselfen, der kam, um Durcheinander zu beseitigen.

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Miss Hermione", antwortete Knoll und Hermione währenddessen mit seinen großen, wässrigen grünen Augen angesehen hatte. „Ich ist glücklich, saubermachen zu können."

Snape sah, wie sich Hermiones Gesicht verzerrt hatte, als sie versuchte eine ihrer B.E.L.F.E.R. Reden zurückzuhalten. Sie hatte es voller Verzweiflung gewollt, so wie Knoll wirklich glücklich war, für andere sauberzumachen.

„Dankeschön", entgegnete sie, und dem Elfen das leere Weinglas gegeben. Knoll nickte, schenkte Hermione ein großes Lächeln und huschte in Richtung Speisekammer.

„Redest du wirklich mit diesen Kreaturen, Hermione?", fragte Austere sanft . „Ich meine, es sind nur Hauselfen."

Hermione hatte ihn ungläubig angesehen. Sie vermutete, dass er sich so benahm, weil sein großer Bruder dabei gewesen war, und dennoch.

„Ich behandle jeden mit dem Respekt, den er verdient", erwiderte Hermione, absichtlich Snapes Blick von der anderen Seite ignorierend. Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu, aß es so vorsichtig wie möglich, da sie alle Augen auf sich ruhen fühlte.

Austere sprach dann plötzlich, etwas beschämt. „So, Severus, hast du jemand Besonderen gefunden, mit dem du den Rest deines Lebens verbringen möchtest?" Er unterstrich seine Worte mit einem herzhaften Lachen, dem niemand sonst beiwohnte.

Hermione sah, dass Snapes Knochen hervorstachen, als er seine Gabel zu fest hielt und sie selber verschluckte sich an einem Stückchen Brot. Snapes wütenden Augen sahen zu Austere herüber, das Kerzenlicht verlieh seinen Augen einen überirdischen Glanz.

„Nein."

Hermione hatte wegen der Kälte in seiner Stimme zusammengezuckt, ihr Magen hatte sich zusammengezogen, als sie versucht hatte, zu essen. Wieso musste er so einen großen Einfluss auf sie haben?

„Oh", sagte Lady Snape betroffen. Hermione wollte ihr sagen, dass sie aufhören solle Severus solche Fragen zu stellen, über die er offensichtlich nicht diskutieren wollte- vor allem nicht in ihrer Gegenwart, einer Allwissenden Ex-Schülerin. Ein nächster Schluck Wein und einen Seufzer später sprach Snape erneut.

„Korrespondieren Sie immer noch Potter und Weasley, Miss Granger?", fragte Snape, seine Augen auf seinen eignen Teller gerichtet. Lady Snape hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben, als Snape die Anrede ‚Miss Granger' benutzt hatte, sagte jedoch nichts weiter, um es zu unterbieten.

„Das tue ich", sagte Hermione zwanglos. „Tatsächlich werden sie an den Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten teilhaben."

Snape hatte sein Gesicht verzogen. „Natürlich werden sie das."

„Das fällt mir ein, meine Liebe", sagte Lady Snape, während sie die Ecken ihres Mundes mit ihrer Serviette abgetupfte, „Wer wird deine Brautjungfer sein?"

„Ginny Potter. Rons Schwester."

Snape hatte abermals das Gesicht verzogen. Der ganze Weasley Clan nervte ihn. Und wenn man bedachte, dass sie jetzt mit Potter verheiratet war. Er betete darum, dass ihre Sprösslinge niemals in Hogwarts angenommen werden würden- oder vielleicht hatte er Glück und sie sind Squibs.

„Ahh, was planen die flüchtigen Potter und Weasley nun schon wieder? Abgesehen vom Heiraten, natürlich." Hermione grinste, sie fühlte sich etwas ruhiger. „Na ja, Ron ist noch nicht verheiratet. Er spielt bei einer berühmten Quiddtichmannschaft und er geht immer mit Supermodels aus." Sie sah Snape grinsen, als sie ihre Augen verdrehte. „Und Harry, nun, es ist offensichtlich, dass er und Ginny geheiratet haben und er ist Auror geworden."

Snape nickte, er hatte sie beobachtet, während sie gesprochen hatte. Austere unterbrach die beiden dann, in dem er eine Geschichte von seiner Arbeit erzählte, die ihm neulich zugestoßen war. Während Lady Snape ihm versunken zuhörte, bemerkte Severus, dass Hermione gelangweilt auf ihren Teller sah.

Er sah sie fragend an und ignorierte die fesselnde Geschichte seines Bruders. Schließlich besann er sich den Höflichkeitsregeln, wandte sich seinem Bruder zu und heuchelte Interesse.

Einige Augenblicke später unterbrach Lady Snape die plötzlich entstandene Stille, in dem sie in die Hände klatschte. Die anderen drei sahen sie neugierig an.

„Austere, Hermione…", sagte sie dramatisch, „Erzählt Severus, wie ihr zwei euch getroffen habt. Ich denke nicht, dass er diese reizende Geschichte schon gehört hat.

Hermione erbleichte und griff nach der Tischplatte, als Snape sie fragend ansah. „Oh, ich denke nicht, dass er wirklich interessiert wäre. Ich mein-"

„Ach, komm schon, meine Liebe", unterbrach sie Lady Snape. Hermione wunderte sich, wie Snape aussah, wenn er lächelte. „Sei doch nicht schüchtern."

Hermione zuckte zusammen und bevor sie ungeschickt antworten konnte, hatte Austere schon mit seiner Version der Geschichte angefangen.

„Tatsächlich haben wir uns in der Winkelgasse getroffen." Er sah den erstaunten Blick seines Bruders und lächelte. „Ich weiß, du wunderst dich, was ich dort zu suchen hatte, da ich doch das Muggelleben bevorzuge. Aber ich denke, wenn man bestimmte magische Elemente benutzt, heilen die Patienten viel schne-"

Snape runzelte seine Stirn, offensichtlich regte ihn dieser Kommentar auf. Und auch Hermione empfand es als etwas seltsam. „Und niemand in der magischen Gesellschaft hat das verhindert? Niemand hat das alles hinterfragt?"

Hermione schaute Austere plötzlich neugierig an, er hatte nie wirklich viel erzählt, nur dass er viele Menschen geheilt hatte. Sie hatte sich für ihn gefreut, wenn er seine Patienten geheilt hatte, dass sie ihn nicht wirklich über die Zulässigkeit seiner Theorien gefragt hatte. Vielleicht war sie trunken vor Glück gewesen, aber nun fing sie an zu sehen, dass Austere nicht wirklich der Mann war, den er zu sein vorgab.

Austere sah für einen Moment nervös aus, sein Blick unruhig. „Nun, niemand ist wegen irgendwelchen Beschwerden auf mich zugekommen, wenn es das ist, was du meinst."

Severus wollte noch mehr über dieses Thema wissen, aber Lady Snape drängte Austere, weiter über sein und Hermiones erstes Treffen zu erzählen.

„Wir sind in der Winkelgasse ineinander gelaufen, wir haben beide Vorräte gekauft. Sie hat sich entschuldigt und dann noch einmal und hat mir geholfen, meine Pakete aufzuheben. Ich war sprachlos. Da stand eine junge, hübsche Hexe und sie war nett zu mir."

Hermione lächelte süß, als er sie liebevoll ansah. Severus versuchte das Würgen zu unterdrücken. Und noch ein Schluck Wein. Mit jeder verstreichenden Minute wurde er immer wütender, etwas, von dem er nicht wusste, regte ihn sehr auf. Austere plapperte immer noch.

„Ich sagte ihr, dass es schon in Ordnung sei und fragte sie, ob ich ihr etwas spendieren könne. Ich erinnere mich, sie hatte einen hellblauen Blazer an und ihr Haar hing offen über ihrem Rücken."

Hermione zuckte etwas zusammen, des Lächeln immer noch an den Lippen. Sie hatte damals einen grauen Mantel angehabt, aber das machte ja nichts. Severus rollte mit den Augen, und leerte sein Glas. _Gott im Himmel, hör auf zu reden..._

„Ich stellte mich vor und sie sah etwas überrascht aus. Dann erfuhr ich auch, dass sie eine Schülerin von dir gewesen ist, Severus. Ich fragte sie, ob sie etwas mit mir trinken wolle und schließlich willigte sie ein, obwohl ich dir sagen muss, dass es nicht einfach war."

Hermione errötete etwas und Severus sah, dass sein Bruder und sie Händchen hielten. Severus fühlte sich etwas unwohl und wünschte, sein Bruder würde aufhören zu reden und er auf sein Zimmer gehen und schlafen könne. Das alles war etwas langweilig und nervig für ihn.

„Und acht Monate später habe ich um ihre Hand angehalten."

_Was für eine lahme Scheiße._

„Ziemlich schnell, meinst du nicht auch?" fragte Severus dunkel und klopfte mit den Fingerkuppeln auf die Tischplatte. Hermione bemerkte, dass er sein Essen kaum angerührt hatte. „Den Antrag, meine ich."

„Nun", sagte Austere grinsend und schaute für einen Moment zu Hermione. „Wenn du jemanden liebst, scheint eine Hochzeit der nächste Schritt zu sein. Ich möchte den Rest meines Lebens mit Hermione verbringen."

Nach diesem albernen Kommentar, wandte sich Snape wieder seinem Essen zu, stocherte darin herum, vermied es, jemandem ins Auge zu sehen und war beleidigt. Hermione bemerkte, dass er immer noch diese starre Haltung hatte und den Gesichtsausdruck in ständigem Hohn verzogen. Manche Sachen änderten sich nie.

Lady Snape lächelte etwas und sah dann mit einem sanfteren Lächeln zu Severus. „Nun, Severus, wie ich höre, war Hermione eine ehemalige Schülerin von dir. Was für ein Zufall."

„Sehr." Snape schaute kurz gelangweilt zu Hermione und dann wieder zurück zu seiner Mutter. „Sie war in meinem Zaubertränkeunterricht." Lady Snape nickte und er fuhr in einem stumpfen Ton fort.

„Sie war eine dumme allwissende Freundin von Potter. Meldete sich ständig."

Hermiones Augen blitzen und sie fügte schnell hinzu. „Und _er _war ein erbärmlicher, mürrischer Zaubertränkelehrer mit einer Vorliebe fürs Punkteabziehen, von jedem Haus, das nicht Slytherin war."

Austeres und Lady Snapes Augen weiteten sich ein bisschen, als sich Severus' und Hermiones Blicke fingen, beide seltsamerweise verärgert. Bald lehnten beide über dem Tisch, knurrten sich gegenseitig und warfen mit Erinnerungen um sich.

„Sie konnte nie für einen Moment schweigen."

„Er hat nie aufgehört andere zu verhöhnen und mit seinen Blicken aufzuspießen."

„Sie ist in meinen privaten Lager eingebrochen."

„Er hat meine Zähne zum Wachsen gebracht!"

„Nun gut", unterbrach Austere sie plötzlich. Hermione und Snape sahen ihn beide atemlos an. „Ich denke, etwas Tee wäre angebracht, was haltet ihr davon?"

* * *

„Nun, heute Abend war es aber peinlich", sagte Austere, als er und Hermione in ihrem Zimmer waren. „Also, echt, während des Abendessens in einen Schreikampf geraten? Und dann euch gegenseitig während des Tees demütigen?"

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern, ziemlich sauer darüber, dass Austere automatisch auf der Seite seines Bruders stand. Sie fing an den Reisverschluss ihres Kleides aufzumachen, bereit um sich für heute zurückzuziehen. Snape war völlig unvernünftig gewesen. Großartig. Sie steckte für zwei Wochen mit Severus Snape fest und er war übermäßig bösartig. Sie fing an, ihn wirklich zu verabscheuen.

Austere schaute zu seiner jungen Liebe und seufzte. „Es tut mir Leid, Liebste. Danke, dass du dich heute Abend mit Severus herumgeschlagen hast." Hermione zuckte erneut mit den Schultern, holte einen Schlafanzug aus dem Schrank und fing an sich umzuziehen.

„Es war schön. Das Abendessen war reizend."

Austere blickte seine junge zukünftige Braut an und runzelte die Stirn. „Aber?"

Hermione sah aufgebracht aus. „Aber ich denke, es war schrecklich, wie Severus dich und deine Mutter heute Abend behandelt hat."

„Hermione, du kennst ihn nicht so wie Mutter und ich. Severus war schon immer so. Irgendwann gewöhnst du dich daran."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn und faltete ihre gerade abgelegte Kleidung, zog ihren Schlafanzug an und sah Austere verwirrt an. „Ich möchte mich nicht daran gewöhnen. Er war zu jedem schrecklich."

Austere seufzte tief, lockerte seine Krawatte und sah Hermione müde an. „Hör mir zu, Hermione. Er wird sich für niemanden ändern, vor allem nicht für dich."

Er hatte das nicht gesagt, um ihr wehzutun. Es war nur ein Weg gewesen zu sagen, dass Snape sich einfach nicht ändern würde, für keinen Neuankömmling im Snape Clan, für niemanden. Aber er sah in Hermiones Augen, dass er sie verletzt hatte und versuchte vergeblich das Thema zu wechseln.

„Wie auch immer, ich denke, wir sollten versuchen, Snape und Charlotte zusammenzubringen. Versuchen, ihn etwas fröhlicher zu stimmen", sagte Austere mit einem dummen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als würde er sie fragen wollen: _Nun, was hältst du davon?_

Hermione wusste nicht, wieso, aber dieser idiotische Verschlag nervte sie sofort. Sie vermutete, dass es daran lag, dass sie eifersüchtig auf Charlottes Schönheit war, oder daran, wie Snape sie den ganzen Abend behandelt hatte oder sogar daran, wie Austere Charlotte angesehen hatte, als er dachte, Hermione sähe ihn nicht.

„Ich denke, das wäre eine wirklich dumme Idee, Austere."

Er sah sie dunkel an, seine Augen brütend und plötzlich sah sie ihn nicht als Austere, sondern als Snapes Bruder. „Das klingt so gar nicht nach dir, 'Mione. Normalerweise würde dich so etwas reizen, eine Art neues Projekt."

„Die Einsamkeit deines Bruders ist kein Projekt, Austere", fauchte Hermione verärgert und zog ihren Schlafanzug über. „Und es wäre grausam von dir, wenn du ihm Charlotte aufzwingen würdest."

Austere sah sie komisch an, versuchte das gerade passierte einzuordnen. „Seit wann weißt du irgendetwas über meinen Bruder? Oder über Charlotte, wenn wir gerade dabei sind."

Hermione seufzte, wie typisch. Snape hatte ihre Schulzeit zur Hölle gemacht und nun war er hier, um ihr Erwachsenenleben zu verderben. Gute Arbeit, Sev. „Ich weiß nur, dass dein Bruder ein Mann der Einsamkeit ist. Und Charlotte, keiner von uns weiß etwas über sie."

„Offenbar weiß ich viel mehr über ihn, als du."

Austere sah Hermione verärgert an, ohne zu wissen, warum eigentlich, wahrscheinlich, weil sie recht hatte. Sie krabbelte unter ihre Bettdecke und sah ihren Verlobten aufgebracht an. Wie konnte eine Familie so weit voneinander entfernt sein?

Austere löschte das Licht, machte die Tür hinter sich zu und wünschte ihr in ernstem Ton eine gute Nacht.

* * *

Hermione hatte sich gerade hingelegt, immer noch etwas sauer auf Austere wegen all seiner Dummheit an diesem Abend und wunderte sich, warum zum Teufel Severus sich so verhalten hatte, als sie sich auf ihren Rücken drehte sich auf ihren Rücken und sah zur Decke hoch.

Austere war auf der anderen Seite des Gutes und sie überlegte, ob sie sich zu ihm schleichen sollte, um ihn zu sehen. Sie runzelte die Stirn und verwarf den Gedanken im selben Augenblick. Wenn Lady Snape sie erwischte- sie wollte nicht daran denken, dass auch noch Lady Snape sie nicht mochte, ebenso wie Severus.

Gerade als sie das gedacht hatte, hörte sie ein lautes Geräusch und plötzlich stand der gehasste Bruder Severus selbst in ihrem Zimmer, zu sich selber redend.

Er stand mit den Rücken zu ihr in dem kaum beleuchteten Raum, er sah müde aus, so wie er versuchte sich aus seinem Umhang zu befreien und schließlich lies er ihn auf einen nahen Tisch fallen. Er seufzte und sprach immer noch zu sich selber, aber Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit wurde abgelenkt, als sie bemerkte, dass er sein Hemd aufknöpfte.

Moment.

_Er knöpft sein Hemd auf! UNTERNIMM ETWAS! DAS IST PROFESSOR SNAPE! _schrie ihr Verstand. Aber alles was sie wollte, war, zu sehen, wie er aussah und so saß sie im Bett, versteckt in der Dunkelheit und beobachtete ihn.

Als die Knöpfe des Hemdes offen waren, zog er es sanft aus und legte auch dies auf dem nahegelegenen Tisch ab. Hermione keuchte leise auf und sah sich die milchig weiße Haut an, sie stellte sich vor, dass die Haut glatt wäre, wenn sie sie berühren würde. Sein dunkles Haar sah im Kontrast dazu unglaublich aus und sie erwischte sich selbst dabei, wie sie seinen Körper bestaunte.

Dort stand er nun, der gefürchtete Zaubertränkelehrer, halb nackt und… er sah sehr zum anbeißen aus. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Unterleib kribbelte, Austere war bestimmt nicht so… zart. Das war das Wort. Zart.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein leichtes Klicken und realisierte, dass er sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machte. Ihre Alarmglocken fingen an zu läuten. Sie zog die Decke näher an ihren Körper und in einer stärkeren Stimme, als sie gedachte hätte, sprach sie ihn an.

„Professor?"

In ihrem ganzen Leben hatte sie noch nie einen Mann so hoch springen gesehen. Er sprang vor Überraschung gute dreißig Zentimeter in die Luft, drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum, ging blind durch den dunklen Raum in Richtung der Stimme, nahm sein Hemd auf und zog es schnell an.

„Was zur Hölle tun Sie hier?"

Hermione schaute ihn ungläubig an, war er gerade in ihr Zimmer eingefallen und fragte sie, was sie dort tue? War er betrunken? Er wartete auf ihre Antwort, seine Gestalt war fast unsichtbar im Raum, der sich seinem Aufzug anpasste.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Hermione verärgert. „Dies ist mein Zimmer."

Sie hörte, wie er durch den dunklen Raum schlurfte, plötzlich ging das Licht an und er war nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt. Sie blinzelte in dem neuen Licht und zog die Decke über ihre Schultern, bis ihr Körper völlig verdeckt war. Er konnte einem flüchtigen Blick auf ihre Brüste unter ihrem Nachtgewand erhaschen, bevor sie Decke um sich schlang. Er fühlte ein bekanntes Kribbeln in seinem Glied und seufzte dunkel. Was zu Hölle tat sie hier?

Snape selber hatte die letzten zwei Knöpfe seines Hemdes offen gelassen. Dies alleine genügte, um Hermione heiß werden zu lassen und sie zu quälen, so dass sie es zu stoppen versuchte. Sie hassten einander öffentlich. Snape sah Hermione grollend an, er stand, die Arme verschränkt und sah sie mit einem unheilverkündenden Blick an.

„Eigentlich, Miss Granger", begann er dunkel, „ist dies _mein_ Raum."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn, es musste betrunken sein. Sie bemerkte, wie sich Snapes Aufmerksamkeit von ihrem Körper auf das Zimmer verlagerte und wie er seinen Kopf schüttelte. Er sah zutiefst wütend aus.

„Gryffindorfarben, ich hätte es wissen müssen." Plötzlich war seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die junge Frau in _seinem _Bett gelenkt. Hermione fühlte sich zu Tode geängstigt, als sie in seine dunklen Augen sah.

„Sie sind nicht mal ihre Blutsverwandte und sie gibt Ihnen _mein_ Zimmer", sprach Snape langsam und für Hermione klang es wie ein kleiner verwöhnter Junge, der nicht bekam, was er wollte. „Zeigt, wie hoch ich hier geschätzt bin."

Seine Augen verengten sich, als er zu Hermione sah, als ob er abwarten würde, dass sie ihm widerspreche. Da sie keine Herausforderung unangetastet lies, nahm sie auch diese an. Wie es aussah, hatte Lady Snape Hermione Snapes altes Zimmer überlassen, welches seine Gefühle verletzt hatte. Aber das gab ihm noch lange nicht das Recht, sie mitten in der Nacht zu belästigen und auf sie sauer zu sein.

„Es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass Sie hier nicht geschätzt werden, Sir", sagte sie respektvoll, obwohl sie sehr wohl wusste, dass sie ihn Severus nennen konnte- was sie auf keinen Fall wollte.

„Es scheint, dass Sie selber niemanden zu schätzen wissen. Ihre eigene Mutter sehnt sich danach, Ihnen näher zu sein, aber Sie stoßen sie von sich. Ihr Bruder bietet Ihnen seine Freundschaft an, Sie lehnen sie ab. Sind Sie so sehr von Ihrer Einsamkeit eingenommen, dass Sie sich für niemanden interessieren?"

Sie sah, wie sich sein Blick mit jedem gesprochenen wahren Wort verhärtete und bemerkte, dass sich seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatten und dass er beinahe vor Wut bebte.

„Nicht, dass es Sie etwas angehen würde, Miss Granger, aber selbst ich habe mich einmal für jemanden interessiert. Sogar ein Monster wie ich kann lieben. Obwohl ich, im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, nicht davon geblendet bin."

Hermione starrte Snape mit offenem Mund an, sie hatte sicherlich nicht sagen wollen, dass Snape niemals liebte. Er war immerhin ein Mensch. Sie wollte etwas sagen- etwas, das ihm zeigen würde, was sie meinte, so dass er sie verstand.

„Ich-" versuchte Hermione etwas zu sagen, aber sie fand zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben keine Wörter. „Ich, errr.."

Er schien wütender zu sein, als sie ihn jemals zuvor gesehene hatte und plötzlich kam er auf sie zu, packte sie am Arm und brachte sie zur Tür. Sie versuchte sich zu bedecken und sah ihn geschockt an, immer noch desorientiert. Aufzuwachen und ihren früheren Professor sich ausziehend vorzufinden, der nicht mal wirklich schlecht aussah, verursachte, dass ihr Gehirn etwas langsamer funktionierte.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass eine allwissende Gryffindor in meinem Zimmer schläft. Vor allem nicht in meinem Bett. Mich einer Sache beschuldigend, von der sie selber keine Ahnung hat.

Hermione wusste nicht, warum dieser Kommentar plötzlich ihren Rausschmiss unterstrich. Man könnte meinen, dass es Beweis genug war, dass er sie zur Tür schleifte. Sie versuchte sich loszureißen, aber er schien stärker zu sein, als sie es jemals von ihm gedacht hätte.

„Aber, wo soll ich denn sonst schlafen?", fragte sie schwach, immer noch etwas groggy von ihrem Schlaf und sich etwas schwindelig fühlend, da er sie aus ihrem Bett gezerrt und zur Tür gezogen hatte. Snape verspottete sie, in dem er die Tür aufmachte und sie hinaus in den kalten und dunklen Korridor warf und ihr ein widerliches Grinsen schenkte.

„Sie scheinen alles zu wissen, Miss Granger", erwiderte er dunkel, sein Blick ihren einfangend. „Schauen sie, ob Ihr genialer Verstand Ihnen ein Zimmer zum Schlafen finden kann.

Und damit schlug er ihr die große Eichentür vor ihrer Nase zu und Hermione verstand plötzlich, warum es für die Menschen so einfach war, einen Mann wie Severus zu hassen. Sie wurde eine von ihnen.


	5. Das schlimmste in den Menschen

Titel:**An unlikely match**

**Autor: Holden**

Übersetzerin: Ralna

**Teil: **5/21

**Pairings:**HG/OC, HG/SS

**Warnings:** keine

**Desclaimers:** nichts gehört mir, weder die Charaktere, noch die Story, ich _**übersetzte**_ nur! (nothing's mine, I'm just _**translating**_ this story!)

**Dedicated to: my****Herm, Cristall, Selene and MaxCat... also Holden, who allowed me to translate her story**

**A/N:** Verzeiht mir, ich bin eine faule Sau XD Aber, meine Onlineverbing war für gut zwei Monate am Arsch, was mich auch noch ma am updaten gehindert hat. Wie auch immer.. hier wieder ein neues Chapter.. ich hoffe, dass ich auf die nächsten nicht so lange warten lasse .;

A/N2: danke an die leute, die eine review hinterlassen haben #smile# #cuddles# gehen raus an:

**Skoyer, ****Herm84 (mein Schatzi#bussi#), ****Monocerus (den link zu der story findest du in meinem Profil, wobei ich da noch ma gucken muss, ob die geht), ****Kissymouse (Kann ich net verraten, den Namen Austere hat sie Autorin augedacht, ich übersetze doch nur #g#, ****SelphieLeBlanc, ****The Hermione of Slytherin (hättest du Lust, mal drüberzulesen,weil ich oft mal was übersehe?) und Susanne(Danke!)**

**P.S: Und noch ein Danke an meine Beta Jo, die alles verfeinert #smile# Alle sonstigen Fehler gehören mir #gg#**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Das schlimmste in den Menschen hervorrufen

„Aua... dieser verdammte Penner."

Hermine massierte ihren verspannten Nacken und stand von der Couch im Wohnzimmer von Snape Manor auf. Sie war gestern Abend so müde und erschöpft gewesen, dass es ihr unmöglich erschienen war, Austere zu finden. Sie war durch Hunderte von Fluren gegangen und hatte nicht mal annähernd das Zimmer gefunden, in dem er sich befand. Als sie dann in müder Verzweiflung am Wohnzimmer vorbeikam, erschien ihr die Couch einladend. Heute Morgen war sie dann mit starken Kopfschmerzen und einem Krampf im Nacken, der schon beim Anfassen wehtat, aufgewacht. Verdammter Severus Snape. Er sollte sich zu Hölle scheren.

Ungeschickt taumelte sie zum Tisch auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers und nahm ihren Zauberstab. Ein grünes Licht leuchtete um sie herum auf und sie war fertig angezogen, sauber und der Krampf in ihrem Nacken verschwand. Doch ihr Gesicht war immer noch vor Ärger und Verachtung zu einer mürrischen Grimasse verzogen.

Ein plötzliches Läuten ertönte durch den Raum, es kam von der großen alten Uhr, in die sie aufgrund der Dunkelheit vorige Nacht hineingelaufen war. Sie zuckte zusammen, hielt sich die Ohren zu und zählte innerlich mit. Sieben.

Sieben Uhr morgens an einem verdammten Wochenende. Sie fühlte einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer, da Ginny bald kommen würde. Vielleicht konnte ihre Freundin sie von der Abscheu zu Severus Snape ablenken. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, obwohl sie beide die Schule schon abgeschlossen hatten, hatte Ginny immer noch Angst vor dem Professor und verachtete ihn insgeheim. Obwohl, wenn man Hermione fragte, war das kein großes Geheimnis.

Sie stand auf und streckte sich verärgert, um die Morgenkälte loszuwerden und strich sich Kleidung glatt. Sie atmete tief ein, bis ihr die Brust wehtat und dann ganz langsam wieder aus.

Sie ging durch den Flur, den sie von gestern Abend wieder erkannte, zurück zu dem Zimmer, aus dem sie Stunden zuvor so schroff rausgeschmissen worden war. Sie schaute die Eichentür an und dachte darüber nach, was sie sagen wollte.

Sie hatte immer einen gut durchdachten und verlässlichen und normalerweise auch effektiven Plan. Aber wenn sie in die Nähe von Severus Snape kam, wurde aus allen gut durchdachten Beschimpfungen und schneidenden Kommentaren für gewöhnlich ein lauter und unschöner Streit.

Die Tür flog auf, als ob er sie erwartet hätte. Er war nur mit einer bloßen Robe bekleidet und sah sie müde an. Als er bemerkte, dass sie es war, richtete er sich auf und sah hochnäsig auf sie runter. „Was wollen Sie?"

„So zivilisiert, Severus", sagte sie und nahm die Gelegenheit wahr, um die Formalitäten wegzulassen. Sie schaute ihn and versuchte ihn einzuschüchtern, doch zu ihrer Bestürzung versuchte er das selbe. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und tappte ungeduldig mit ihrem Fuß, als er sprach.

„Ich nehme an, dass Sie das Zimmer ihres geliebten Verlobten gefunden haben?"

Hermione warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Zu deiner Information, das habe ich nicht. Ich habe mich verirrt und musste die Nacht auf einem schrecklich plumpen und unbequemen Sofa verbringen.

Sie sah, wie sich langsam ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf seine Lippen stahl, der verräterisch verwirrte Ausdruck immer noch auf seinem Gesicht. Er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, etwas, wie Hermione bemerkte, was er häufig tat. Sie fragte sich, ob sie diese Angewohnheit jemals in der Schule bemerkt hatte... Nein, er war immer so steif gewesen. Oder nicht? Erinnerungen an Snape in der Schulzeit verblassten sehr schnell und sie wunderte sich warum.

_Wieso sollte ich mich an etwas Unangenehmes erinnern? _

Hermione stimmte ihrem inneren Gespräch zu und sah Severus mit deutlicher Verärgerung an. „Wäre es von dir zu viel verlangt gewesen, dass du dein Zimmer teilst?"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein, ich denke nicht." Er machte eine dramatische Pause, bevor er fortfuhr. „Aber sehen Sie, Miss Granger, ich war der Meinung, dass es sich nicht gehört, dass Bett mit der Verlobten meines jüngeren Bruders zu teilen."

Er ließ seine Worte wirken und sah zu, wie sie ihn musterte, bevor sich ihre eigenen Augen verengten. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Ich wollte wissen, warum nicht du dir ein anderes Zimmer gesucht hast. Du kennst dich hier doch viel besser aus als ich."

Immer noch grinsend zog Snape eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich nehme an, dass ich ein selbstsüchtiger, ekelhafter Blödmann und eine überwucherte Fledermaus bin."

Komischerweise kam Hermione dieser Kommentar sehr bekannt vor und sie fragte sich, wann sie ihn so genannt hatte. Aber.. sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Nicht mal hinter seinem Rücken hatte sie ihn so genannt. Sie hatte ihn immer irgendwie respektiert, auch wenn er sie immer terrorisiert hatte. Sie war eine gute Schülerin gewesen, kein Nachsitzen, hatte alle Hausaufgaben gemacht und die Schule als Beste des Jahrgangs abgeschlossen. Wieso klang es dann so vertraut? Das Gefühl eines Déjà-vus übermannte sie und sie sah, dass ihm unbehaglich war.

Hermione verzog mürrisch das Gesicht. „Ich denke, das stimmt."

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern und wartete, dass sie auf den Punkt kam. Sie errötete, sie wusste nicht mehr, warum sie zu ihm gegangen war. Es erschein ihr fast unnötig.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du mich hasst", sagte Hermione dunkel und ihre Stimme wurde leiser. „Aber ich wünschte, du würdest damit aufhören. In etwas mehr als drei Wochen werde ich deine Schwägerin sein. Wir werden uns öfter sehen, egal, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Ich sehe meine Mutter so schon kaum. Was lässt Sie glauben, dass ihr Eindringen für mich ein Grund wäre, mich der Einsamkeit zu entziehen?"

Dieses Mal zuckte Hermione mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, ich habe gedacht, dass ihr jetzt, nachdem du mit deinem Bruder gesprochen hast und dich mit ihm verstanden hast... dass ihr vielleicht... etwas besser miteinander auskommt. Dass ihr euch von nun an öfter trefft."

Ihre Augen waren auf den Boden gerichtet, bis er näher kam, so dass sein warmer Atem ihre Stirn berührte und plötzlich war sie von seinen leuchtenden Augen gefesselt. Sie versuchte sich zum Atmen zu zwingen, doch es schien ihr unmöglich.

„Ist es das, was mein Bruder will?" fragte Snape seidig, während eine Hand sich um ihr Handgelenk wand und sie näher heran zog. Sie war nur wenige Zentimeter von seinen Lippen entfernt und fühlte, wie ihr Puls schneller wurde. „Oder, was _du _willst?"

Hermione machte einen Schritt zurück, zog ihre Hand weg und sah ihn dabei wütend und ungläubig an. „Was willst du damit sagen?"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern und plötzlich wurden seine Augen wieder kalt und schwarz. „Nichts, Miss Granger. Überhaupt nichts."

Hermione verzog wieder das Gesicht und sah ihn argwöhnisch an. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass wir in der Schule jemals so grausam zu einander waren. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?"

Plötzlich schien er nervös zu sein, als ob sie einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen hätte. Er lehnte sich wieder zu ihr und sah sie offensichtlich missbilligend and. Hermione weigerte sich mit all ihrem Gryffindorstolz und ihrer Gryffindorcourage, sich von seinem Blick einschüchtern zu lassen.

„Es gibt viele Dinge, an die Sie sich nicht mehr erinnern, Miss Granger." Er betonte ihren Namen unnötig unfreundlich und seine dunklen Augen blitzten auf, als er seine Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verzog. „Dinge, wofür Sie mir danken sollten, dass ich Sie sie vergessen lies."

Hermione wollte gerade nachfragen, was diese kryptische Mitteilung zu bedeuten habe, als Austere vorbeikam, eine Zeitung in der Hand und misstrauisch von seiner Verlobten zu seinem Bruder sah. Hermione schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln, während ihn Severus von der Tür aus verärgert ansah.

„'Mione, Liebste", sagte er, ging zu ihnen herüber und küsste Hermione auf die Wange. Er sah Snape mehrdeutig an. „Was tust du in Hermiones Zimmer?"

Snape rollte mit den Augen und sah den Idioten vor sich an. „Also, echt, Austere. Sie war in meinem Zimmer und ich habe sie darum gebeten rauszugehen."

„Du hast mich gebeten?" schrie Hermione. „Du hast mich verdammt noch Mal rausgeworfen."

„Du hast einfach mein Zimmer genommen, du verwöhntes, kleines-"

„Severus… Hermione", versuchte Austere das aufkeimende Geschrei zu schlichten. Hermione und Severus waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, ihre Nasen berührten sich fast, während Hermione auf Zehnspitzen stand, ihr Gesicht errötend.

„Einfach _dein_ Zimmer genommen? Man hat das Zimmer mir zugewiesen, es gibt dort nichts von Interesse für mich. Ich hätte liebend gern getauscht."

„Du kleine- Du hast bestimmt in meinen persönlichen Schränken gewühlt. Genauso, wie du es schon als Schülerin getan hast."

„Ich habe so gut wie gar nichts gestohlen, du Depp. Und wenn ich's getan habe, dann nur wegen Hogwarts."

„Oh ja, der Vielsaft-Trank hat Voldemort auch wirklich vernichtet."

„Du lieber Himmel, manchmal bist du wirklich ein Vollidiot!"

„Oh wie klug, Miss Granger. Sie sind immer noch genauso dreist und schnell erregbar, wie Sie es schon als Schülerin waren."

„DAS REICHT! Ich bin NICHT LÄNGER DEINE SCHÜLERIN, SEVERUS SNAPE! Also hör auf, mich wie eine zu behandeln."

Und damit drehte sich Hermione weg und ging an den Butler und Hausmädchen vorbei, die ihr alle beinahe... beeindruckt nachsahen. Diese junge Dame hatte gerade Master Snape zurechtgewiesen. Sie war eine Heldin für die Hausangestellten.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus" sagte Austere und sah zu Snape, der Hermiones verschwindender Gestalt böse hinterher schaute. „Sie ist ein bisschen aufbrausend... aber das weißt du ja. Du scheinst manchmal genau das bei ihr heraufzubeschwören."

Snape seufzte und sah seinen stümperhaften Bruder an. „Offensichtlich", zischte er.

„Severus", brach es plötzlich dunkel aus Austere heraus, der seinen Bruder interessiert musterte. „Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn du heute Abend gegen Acht zu einem kleinen Drink zu mir in Vaters altes Arbeitszimmer hinaufkommst."

Eine unangenehme Pause entstand, in der Snape diesen Vorschlag zu bedenken schien. Leise und mit einem Hauch von Geheimnis fügte Austere hinzu: „Es geht um etwas sehr wichtiges."


End file.
